Will they won't they?
by EmiliaTermopolis
Summary: After the promo for 1x09 I jus wanted to write something. So I guess you all can figure out that this is a Mike-Ginny Story :) I hope you all like it. Reviews are very welcome. Also I appologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm not an English native.
1. Chapter 1

Will they won't they

Chapter 1

The game was over and they had won. Mike turned away from the screen that hung above the bar. He was happy for his team. His team, could he still call it that after he had just decided he would move to Chicago?

What he didn't like was the chemistry between Ginny and their new catcher. He just didn't like the kid. At first he thought it was because he was after his job but now he had realized it was more than that. After the talk he and Blip had had with Omar he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with his young rookie. He had always known there were feelings there and that the two of them rother he was the shared a special bond. The fact that one of his teammates showed interest in her made him furious. He also knew that she was forbidden territory, for many reasons.

A move would probably be good for him. He could get away from everything, the new players, his ex wife and also Ginny. A new start which he would begin with a new beer right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you all. Hope you liked chapter 1. Here comes the second one. Let me know what you think. I'm always open to suggestions. And now happy reading :)

Chapter 2

One hour after the game Ginny was showered and dressed, ready to go to dinner with her team and celebrate their victory. With the rain break the game had gone on forever and they were all desperate to just unwinde and eat a good meal.

She entered the restaurant dressed in dark skinny jeans and a simple but still sexy cut black top. She had even put on high heels which wasn't something she usually did. After a whole day in her uniform though she wanted to feel a bit girly.

It didn't take her a long time to realize that Mike was nowhere to be seen.

„Hey Blip, where's Lawson?"

„Don't know girl, he was wierd today. I don't know what's going on with him. I guess he just wanted tob e . Maybe he was just pissed about not getting to play the rest oft he game."

He had been very angry about that she knew that much but she also knew Mike well enough to know there was something else bothering him and she wanted to find out what. She rumaged through her bag to find her phone. Once she got a hold of it she dialed number one. Of course he was on her speed dial. Besides her brother he was the most important person in her life. She let it ring a couple of times but he didn't pick up.

„Guys I changed my mind. I'm tired. I'm going home and I'm gonna order in."

„Oh come on Ginny you dressed up, you look hot, stay and then hit a club or two with us. It will be fun." Durante tried to persuade her.

„No really. Otta go. See you tomorrow guys."

Ohs and Aas filled the room but Ginny only gave them a smile and then left. She knew where and with whom she wanted to be right now. She called a cab and told the driver the adress of a tiny bar. Nobody knew about it. It was Mike's secret spot. For some reason he had shared it with Ginny .

She entered the small, almost empty place and spotted him immediately sitting at the bar by himself. She walked up to him and sat down on the bar stool next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I am already back with a new chapter. Writing is just going well at the moment. I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. It's such a great feeling to know that somebody outthere might like my work. Loads of thanks!

Chapter 3

He didn't look up though he had realized someone had taken the seat next to him and by the smell that hit him he knew exactly who.

„What are you doing here rookie?"he asked still not looking at her but taking a sip from his beer. She was amazd that he knew it was her without even looking.

„You left during the game, that's unsual. What's up old man?" her tone was light, she didn't want to come across all serious.

„Nothing Baker, just leave it alone."

The bartender came by to take Ginny's order. She hadn't eaten so she went for a burger.

„Have you eaten Lawson?"

No answer. She looked at the bartender who shook his head no.

„Make it two burgers then. No pickels on one oft hem please."

Finally he turned and fully looked at her.

„You know me Baker."

It was a simple statement and he didn't really know why he had said it.

„Of course I know you Mike."

Something in him felt wierd when she called him by his first name. Butterflies? She usually never did that.

„You played well today."

„You saw the end of the game?"

„Here on TV." He nodded to the screen.

Their burgers arrived and they ate while talking anout the game and silly other little thing. The mood lightened up considerably. After a while Ginny thought it was time to get tot he bottem of his bluesy state of mind.

„Mike, what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Will they won't they

Chapter 4

„Why are you calling me Mike?"

She looked straight at him suprised by his question.

„It's your name."

„But you never call me Mike" he challanged her not looking away.

She was first to awerte her eyes. His stare was just too intense.

„Fine, what's up old man, better?"

„That's exactly it Ginny. I'm old." She loughed out loud.

„You're thirty-six, that's far from old Lawson."

„It is in baseball years. They want fresh, young blood on the team. That's why Oscar got Duarte."

„He's not here for your job. He's just here to help out."

„No Ginny he isn't, he's here to replace me" he almost yelled at her, was she really too naive to see that?

She looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. Realization finally hitting her.

„Are you retiering?"


	5. Chapter 5

Will they won't they

Chapter 5

„No" he simply said.

She frowned. It wasn't possible was it?

„You have a no-trade clause, they can't send you anywhere else."

„No, they can't" he said empasizing the word `they`.

Ginny put down her glas and fully turned to him.

„Lawson" she said in a loud determined voice so he would finally talk.

He turned to her. She looked at him expectantly, raising her eyebrows at him. He let out a loud sigh and put down his bottle of beer.

„They can't make me leave Ginny but they sure as hell can encourage me to leave. And let me tell you, management wants me to go, that's one sure thing."

„What? Your teammates don't want you to leave, no matter what management says. You hold this team together. Your the captain. You can't just go and leave the team alone."

„What about you?" he looked her straight in the eyes, those beautiful dark eyes now full of emotions. What were they?

„Why are you asking me that?"

„Because I want to know." He said firmly looking at her so intensly she felt like there was no air to breath in the room.

„Of course I don't want you to go Mike" there was his name coming from her lips again.

„Why?"

His voice had become smaller, it was almost breaking. She had never seen Mike Lawson in such an emotional state before. He seemed broken, there was no fight left in him at the moment. He just wanted the truth.

„Mike..." she started but didn't really know how to go on.

„Tell me." He almost begged her.

She sighted. He needed this and he deserved it. He desered the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Will they won't they

Chapter 6

„Because I need you, you know that. You're the only person here I can really trust. Except for Blip maybe. You're the only one who really gets me and you're the only one I feel I can really talkt to. You were there for me. You didn't care that I was a girl. In fact I'm not even sure you noticed."

Boy if she knew how wrong she was about that. He had noticed her damn well.

„You're my captain Mike, my teammate, my best friend and..." she stopped talking for a minute before cleaning her throught and going on.

„I can't do this without you do you understand? I need you to yell at me when I do the wrong thing or calm me down when all I want to do is hit a player from another team. I need you to challange me. And honestly I can't imagine going through a whole day without seeing you. You can't pack up and leave." She was close to tears and she knew she had to stop now.

„I'm your rookie, you can't leave me here alone. I can't not see you every day."

He looked at her but didn't say anything. Neigther did she for a while. He had had a few beers but he was nowhere near drunk so after her little speech he knew or was pretty damn sure that a woman without feelings wouldn't be talking like this.

The positive thing about him leaving would be that they wouldn't be playing fort he same team anymore and they could actually start something if they wanted. The down side was that he would be miles and miles away from her. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts in his head. Don't go there Lawson, you're too old for her. She deserves much better. His reasoning was interrupted by Ginny's throught clearing. When she spoke again her voice was clear and the emotions seemed to have gone.

„Is it a done deal? Are you definitly leaving?"

„There are a few offers. I was thinking about going to Chicago. Nothing is signed yet but it's pretty much done."


	7. Chapter 7

Will they won't they

Chapter 7

She pressed her lips together tightly into a thin line and nodded not looking at him. She had admired this man ever sine she was a little girl. Now she had had the chance to be in a team with him, to play with him and to learn from him. She had discovered that he really was the unbelievable man she had looked up to almost all her life and that he was in fact even greater then she had imagined. She had been in love with him when she was a little girl. His photo hung above her bed and she dreamed of him all the time. It was a typical teenage crush. When she finally got to meet her idol though it turned into something much more than that. She had fallen for him hard. She was used to hiding it. She had rules, no dating ball players and of course no team mates. She took comfort in the fact that she could still spend time with him every day. She knew Mike loved women. He loved having groupis and enjoied everything that came with being a famous sports star. She knew he couldn't be interested in her, he probably just saw her as a little girl, a little sister maybe. But at least he was there and now he wanted to go.

„Ginny" he interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up at him smiling.

„It's fine Mike. I guess you just need to do what is best for you and if changing teams is what you want there is probably nothing that will stop you from doing that. When would you be leaving?"

Suprised by her no argumentative tone he just simply answered her. Ginny just wasn't a drama queen.

„I guess next Saturday would be my last one with the Padres."

Again she nodded not daring to look at him. Then she finally turned and smiled brightly. He could tell it didin't reach her eyes though. He knew he was hurting her by leaving and he hated it but it was probably the best thing to do for both oft hem.

„Ok then. Cheers to your last game and to your new job" she held up her glass to him.

„It's not offical yet, haven't signed remember?"

„Doesn't matter. Those are just formalities and we all know, what Mike Lawson wants, Mike Lawson gets. Now cheers."

Again she was wrong. He wanted her and her he really couldn't get. So he simply raised his beer bottle, clinked it with her glass and took a drink. She on the other hand emptied the whole glass at once and then put it back on the counter with a loud pang. Then she gllided of her chair, ready to go.

„Well this was nice, gotta go, bye Lawson." Without another word she turned and walked out. Her heels clicked on the floor and it is only then he realized that the clothes and shoes she was wearing made her look even hotter than she already was. Damn it! He was about to let her walk away from him for probably ever. After this night it wasn't like she would hang out with him during their last week together, he knew that much. Should he take a chance with her? It's not like he had anything to loose. Quickly he put a bill on the counter, grabbed his jacket and ran after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Will they won't they

Chapter 8

„Ginny!" he yelled after her.

She turned away from the taxi she was about to get into, smiling, more to herself then at him. She knew his voice among thousands and was curious to know what had made him run after her.

„Mike?" she asked knowing by now that her using his name had some kind of effect on him.

He could only look at her for a bit, he didn't really know what he wanted to say. He just knew he couldn't let her go like that. So he went for the first thing that came to his mind.

„I'm sorry, for all of this"

She had to admit she had been hoping for something more, for what exactly she didn't know. This was it she thought. The end of Lawson and Baker. She walked up to him and huged him.

In the moment his arms circled around her time seemed to stand still. For both of them.

Her arms went over his shoulders almost around his neck and he pulled her to him with his arms gripping her around the waist. He held her so tightly she thought she wouldn't be able to breath anymore but she didn't care at the moment. This was heaven, this felt right, this is were she felt save, where she felt at home.

Her head was tugged under his chin and she could smell his masculin scent that she loved so much. She felt his grasp losen but she wasn't ready to let go and apparently neither was he.

Sill she lifted her head from his chest but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Suddenly she felt Mike's forehead touching hers and her breath hitched. What was going on here?

Mike was dealing with the same question. Holding Ginny in his arms made it difficult to think straight. He was on autopilot and all he wanted to do now was to go the few inches left between his and her lips but what if he had read the signs wrong? What if she didn't even feel this way about him? What if he read her wrong, makes the move and with that destroys everything?

If this happened at least the decision to leave would be much easier for him.

Conscquences be damned he needed to know, he needed to taste her and so he moved even closer to her.


End file.
